Savior of the Darkness Light
by Midnight4595
Summary: Cold ruby eyes clashed with smoldering amber. It is here that Hiei becomes fascinated in unraveling the enigma that is the golden woman, but unknown to him, he already has. Romance and chaos soon ensue. Hiei x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Introductions

Summary: Cold ruby eyes clashed with smoldering amber. Hiei becomes fascinated in unraveling the mystery of the golden woman, but unknown to him, he already has. Hiei x OC.

Disclaimer (I will only say this once so please pay attention): I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters within this wonderful anime. However, the characters unique to my stories are mine to own.

On that note, I present you the opening chapter of Savior of the Darkness Light.!

-O-

Chapter 1:

Golden Introductions

"Do you know her?" the ginger-haired demoness asked her protégé.

Mystical red spheres shot her a quick look, and a masculine voice answered, "Unlikely."

The demoness smiled knowingly. "Then why do you look at her so Hiei?"

"You are quite talkative today Mukuro," the fire demon retorted.

Mukuro ignored his comment and instead continued on with her light interrogation. "You did not answer me."

"I do not have to."

Hiei sauntered smoothly away from his lord, or in this case, lady.

He hated these gatherings, which Enki had made mandatory for all wealthy and powerful demons of the Makai to attend. He had proclaimed that very year, demons would gather in one of the castles of the three lords so as to strengthen ties with allies and make peace with enemies in a non-hostile environment. It was meant to be a social event where apparitions can mingle with one another. Anyone was welcomed, but nobles had no choice but to attend so that they may interact with the other territories. Most importantly, however, the lords and ladies have the chance to interact with their respective citizens, an opportunity that peasants rarely have.

This formal event was the law, and this year, it was Mukuro's turn to host the annual ball.

The gathering had barely started as everyone made their way into the grand hall of Mukuro's castle.

Yomi entered and Shura followed suit. Kurama had already made his entrance prior to them - right at the start of the gathering in fact. Even after living for over a thousand years, the former thief still held punctuality as one of his priorities.

Seeing his best friend leaning casually with a bored expression at an empty corner of the large room, Kurama smiled and approached him.

"Has Yusuke arrived?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, he has," Hiei stated.

Kurama waited as if expecting the young demon to elaborate, but of course, nothing else came.

"Where is he?" the beautiful male continued.

"He's with the oaf. They are thoroughly emptying the pre-dinner buffet table as we speak," the black haired man answered blandly.

A small chuckle escaped Kurama's lips. "Yes, well that is typical of them."

"Is your sister here as well? And Keiko?" the fox inquired innocently.

Eyeing his friend suspiciously, Hiei answered with a short, "Yes."

"I see. Yusuke most likely invited them to attend."

"Hn."

'Typical Hiei,' Kurama noted and smiled.

"So who is that woman?" Hiei heard the taller male ask.

Ruby orbs followed the gaze of the emerald ones. A woman of average height with waist-length flowing and wavy golden hair and eyes came to view. She wore an expensive looking dark blue kimono and a distant expression in her sunny eyes. Behind her were three demons, who, from their energy, were easily S-Class.

"How should I know," the Jagan master retorted before closing his eyes.

"Well, you have been looking at her ever since she arrived with Ryota."

"You have been spying on me," Hiei stated rather than asked.

Kurama answered truthfully, "I do not need to when you make it so obvious, but that still leaves the question as to why you have such a persistent interest in this woman."

"You and Mukuro appear to enjoy invading my personal boundaries today," the dark haired man commented.

"I take it you will not answer," Kurama stated knowingly.

"Hn."

"I believe this is her debut to the gatherings. I have never seen her attend in the past. It is fascinating that Ryota seems to value her quite greatly if he willingly spent such a vast amount of resources to hire such strong guards simply for her protection. However, it is not unlikely that those S-Class apparitions have other...purposes aside from protection."

Hiei opened his eyes, "What are you getting at Kurama?"

"I am just wondering as to how she had entangled herself with Ryota. Though, it is odd in itself that Ryota rose in wealth and prestige suddenly seventy-five years ago. He was no one before, and yet here he is as the wealthiest man in Alaric, aside from Mukuro of course. His rise to power is questionable and mysterious."

"You did research on him?"

"No, I am old you know," Kurama explained, "I did not have to do research on Ryota to know his history. I had been in the Makai during that time."

Hiei risked a quick glimpse at the golden woman. He noticed that she was looking at him as well. She gave him a small smile before Ryota pulled her along to introduce her to some of the nobles.

"It appears she notices you too," the sagacious apparition noted with the tiniest curve of his lips.

Hiei looked away and merely answered with a "Hn."

"Oh hey look! It's the shrimp," an irritating voice, in Hiei's ears, exclaimed.

"Kurama you finally came!" another one loudly pointed out.

"Yusuke keep your voice down!" a female said just as loudly.

A rush of footsteps followed the commotion, easily drawing the eyes of many apparitions nearby.

"It is good to see you all," Kurama began, "How have you all been?"

"It has been quite a while since we have seen you Kurama," Yukina quietly said.

Kurama smiled apologetically, "I will try to visit the human world more often. Yomi likes to keep me busy you see."

"It is just too bad that Genkai decided not to come," Yukina stated.

The young ice apparition had been staying with the aged spirit wave master. She had grown to love the human world, but she still sought to find her brother. It had been eight years since she was rescued by Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, but yet, she still had no leads.

"Well, there is always next year," Keiko mentioned.

"Don't worry Yukina," Kuwabara started, "Genkai will be fine. Just enjoy yourself today."

Yukina gave a smile, and Kuwabara melted to the ground. Hiei attempted to hide his annoyance at the spirit sword wielder.

"Say, is everyone still making their entrance?" Yusuke questioned while looking around.

"It appears so, but I believe that almost everyone is here. It should be several more minutes until all the guests finally arrive," Kurama answered.

"Good cause I just want to get to the dinner part already!"

"Didn't you and the oaf already empty out the buffet table?" Hiei spoke for the first time, albeit with sarcasm in his voice.

Before the Tourin lord could respond, a deep masculine voice interrupted the ensuing argument.

"Excuse me, Lord Yusuke, Lord Hiei, Master Kurama, and friends. May I have a small moment of your time?"

The group turned around to face a man, who appeared to be in his late 20s in human years, donning black hair and equally dark eyes.

"Hn," came Hiei's reply, keeping his gaze at the five figures before them.

"Why of course Ryota," Kurama answered.

Ryota paused and continued when he had their attention, "I would simply like to introduce Aeya to you all. This is her first exposure to all this grandeur after all."

The woman stepped forward from her guards, and gave a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," came her low voice, "My name is Aeya."

"Your bowing is unnecessary," Hiei stated and kept his eye contact with her.

When he felt himself starting to get lost in her luxurious pools, he forced himself to look away. He had never expected her eyes to be so dangerous.

Aeya gave a smile, but it did not reach her dulled golden orbs, something that he had been unable to notice from a distance. "Oh I apologize Lord Hiei."

"The formalities are not needed either. You need not call us by titles," Kurama interjected, "You can merely call me Kurama, and him, Hiei. You know of Yusuke, and these are our friends, Yukina, Keiko, and Kuwabara."

Ryota gave an almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind Kurama," Aeya said with another light smile.

Before an awkward silence could befall the large group, music could suddenly be heard in the background. It was slow and soothing. Pairs and couples soon entered the enormous space at the center of the room that was reserved for dancing only. It was meant as a catalyst to begin the festivities and heighten the sense of unity and fun among the various territories.

"Would you care to dance Keiko?" Yusuke asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

Keiko giggled, "I would love too."

"Yukina would you like to go with me?" Kuwabara inquired hopefully.

The ice apparition reluctantly agreed. Hiei pretended not to care, but she knew her sister felt self-conscious dancing in front of others. Though he has yet to tell her of the truth, he was aware of her feelings. They were twins after all.

"Would either of you like to dance with Aeya?" Ryota brought up randomly.

Kurama politely declined, and with the fox's discreet and meaningful glances, Hiei was forced to agree.

Mukuro had taught him all the necessities to ruling since he was her heir and second in command. God forbid, she had even thought him how to socialize, and even dance, in these types of events; it had been his worst and most arduous training yet.

He held out his hand in front of the timid girl, and she gently placed hers in his. A small current drove through the area where their flesh met, as if their skin was remembering something that he could not recall. He walked her over to the dance floor and they easily flowed in with the slow music and the rest of the couples. Thankfully, Ryota had stopped the three guards from following them.

"I hope you do not take offense in being conned into dancing with me," Aeya said quietly, though relief was evident in her face, as though she felt freedom from being away from her four male companions.

"I do not get conned into anything," Hiei retorted rather sharply.

He twirled her, and then pulled her gently back to him.

She smiled. It was her only response.

Hiei's curiosity, however got the best of him, and he found himself breaking the silence. "How did you enter this sort of life?"

Aeya's blond eyebrows furrowed at his question; she was tense and he could feel it through the rigidity that began to flow throughout her body.

"It is my life now," she said, sadness slightly lacing her voice to the point where it was barely present, "There is no point in reminiscing on what had been. You should know how one should not dwell on trivialities that have long since past."

Hiei knew that there was something more, that much was obvious. However, he also knew that she would not tell him. They just met after all.

As Kurama stood with Ryota watching the pairs move elegantly about the room, Kurama could see something becoming clear in Ryota's features.

Greed. That was the only word Kurama could think of.

Green orbs assessed what was in front of him. It became evident before that the golden woman was Ryota's possession, but Ryota's expression solidified this idea. This fact was also fairly obvious through Ryota's means of protecting the young woman via S-Class demons. He thoroughly valued the golden child. Kurama deduced that Hiei had probably discovered this fact already as well; he had his Jagan after all.

"How did you end up in this sort of life?" Aeya repeated the fire demon's question.

A small smirk graced Hiei's lips. "Did you not just say that there is no point in dwelling in the past."

She let out a light laugh. Still, Hiei could see that though her laugh was real, it was strained.

"I had a feeling you would say such a thing."

"Hn," he began, "Then why did you bother to ask?"

Aeya let her shoulders droop as if in surrender. "It was worth a try."

In the back of his mind, Hiei was aware of the stares directed towards him and his partner. He knew Mukuro, Yusuke, the oaf, and Kurama were watching, undoubtedly with large smirks plastered on their faces. He even felt the stares other women and his advisors were giving him, most likely in awe that their lord had agreed to dance, with a female stranger, nonetheless.

"You are quite popular Lord Hiei," Aeya pointed out.

"Didn't Kurama already tell you that the formalities are unnecessary," he replied.

She gave a smile that clearly expressed her regret. "I apologize."

"Hn. Do not forget it next time."

"I shall not," she said, "Hiei."

The moment she had spoken those words, Hiei felt a numbed throbbing in the back of his skull. He dismissed it as fatigue and thought nothing more of it; he had spent the last nights awake since Mukuro had left him to prepare the castle for this god forsaken gathering.

Seeing the slightly uncomfortable expression on his face, Aeya asked, "Is something the matter? We can stop if you please. I know you are most likely not fond of dancing."

"It's nothing," he stated and simply continued the dance with the female he had just met. Aeya did not argue and willingly allowed him to lead the rest of the dance.

She was quite surprised that the Lord Hiei she had heard so much about from Ryota and others was skilled not only on the battlefield, but also on the dance floor as well.

When the song finished, Aeya quickly exited the gathering hall and disappeared. Her guards rapidly followed her while Ryota remained in the gathering hall, finding satisfaction with flaunting his wealth before the other nobles.

The last thing she had said, in a whisper that Hiei barely heard it, was "It was nice seeing you again Hiei."

Hiei unconsciously followed her out; he was curious. Has he met her before? This woman was beyond him. She was confusing.

Seeking refuge in the shadows of the halls, he watched as Aeya met up with a young child, accompanied by two more S-Class demons, whose face he did not see. His hair was the same halo as the older woman. The small boy entwined his fingers within Aeya's slender ones.

"Did you have fun?" he heard the boy say.

"Yes," her voice replied, "It was quite...interesting."

"So I can't go in there huh?" the still maturing voice inquired.

Hiei saw her finally give a large genuine smile as if to soothe the child. "I'm afraid not. It is getting late, and you need to sleep."

The Jagan master could imagine the frown upon the boy's face.

"Ok," he began, "But can we go play tomorrow?"

Leading the young child towards the main door of the castle, Aeya responded with an enthusiastic "Of course!"

The guards obediently and silently followed the woman and the child. The darkness enveloped their bodies and were soon gone from Hiei's line of sight.

Darkness and mystery had shrouded the golden apparition.

He could easily discover everything he desired to know about her -her past, her secrets, her thoughts - using his Jagan, but that would make things all too easy.

She was this alluring and intriguing puzzle that could not be ignored.

And he would solve her.

-O-

Thank you for reading.

Please lend me your thoughts regarding future chapters and events!


	2. Chapter 2: Duty

Hello my awesome readers! I am sorry for making you wait. I have been focusing on another story I have been working on, so I ended up neglecting you. Please forgive me!

Since it is the holiday, I decided to give you more on this story.

I hope you all find this chapter to your liking!

-O-

Chapter 2:

Duty

"It is time my lady," a young maiden said softly.

The blonde apparition rose from her seat at the dining table.

"I will see you in a bit Kei," she said to the younger male beside her.

"How long until I see you again?" the child asked.

Aeya gave him a reassuring smile. "I shall be back in the morning. Behave until then ok?"

"I will."

The servant girl led her mistress down the long hallway that lead to the lower areas of their castle.

"Will Ryota be supervising today?" Aeya wondered, though she did not really care.

"No," the lavender haired woman answered, "He has left early in the morning to meet with Lady Mukuro and Lord Hiei today."

"Regarding what?" the woman with the golden crown asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

The maid replied, "Business of course, Lady Aeana."

"What does Ryota need with Lady Mukuro and Hiei?"

"Hiei my lady?" the servant inquired as to the lack of his title.

Aeya laughed, "It is nothing like that Hana. His friends apparently do not like the use of formal titles."

The lavender haired woman did not speak, as if pondering over her mistress's words.

"So what business do they have to deal with?" Aeya brought forth her question once more.

"My lady seems to be quite interested in Master Ryota's business recently. It is quite strange," the woman noted but decided to answer nonetheless. "The castle gossip stated that it regarded authority issues."

Aeya arched a golden eyebrow, "Business about power?"

"That is all I know. I am sorry that I cannot be of any more service to you my lady," the maiden apologized.

Aeya smiled. "No, you have been a great help."

The rest of the walk towards the lower levels was quiet. Aeya despised this moment in her day, but this was all this was: just another day.

-O-

Several hours ago:

Dark ocean orbs clashed with fiery spheres.

"What is it that you need Mukuro?" Hiei ordered rather than asked.

Though she was his superior, his usually attitude remained and persisted to be shown.

"I don't trust Ryota," she simply said.

"I am aware of that," Hiei blandly replied, "What have you summoned me for?"

Mukuro eyed her protégé as she explained to him her plan.

"Ryota is due to arrive within the hour. I have called him here to discuss the conditions of his privately owned lands, which we know is vast, within Alaric. He has even recently purchased several more acres that contain numerous villages."

Hiei listened attentively. "You are worried that he is attempting to overthrow you."

"Yes, because it is highly possible. What puzzles me is how he has such wealth to begin with. He simply rose out of nothing decades ago, and no one has any idea as to how he was able to do it."

"You want me to spy on him," the fire demon concluded.

"Correct. He is coming today under the impression that I would like to discuss his policies regarding the lands that he possesses and the rights of the citizens of Alaric that live off his land. He is wealthy, and his fortune is his power," Mukuro said, closing her eyes in thought, "I will be ordering him to allow you and a subordinate of your choice to inspect his lands to deduce whether his policies are just. Though I do want a report on this for the sake of the rights of our citizens, your priority is to determine how Ryota is able to accumulate such revenue. His wealth is becoming a large political problem."

Hiei nodded. "Understood. Have a servant come for me when it is time for me to leave."

"Who shall you take with you?"

"Kurama," he merely said before standing up from his seat and leaving Mukuro's office.

Hiei headed towards the location of the red-head, who, from the location of his energy, is in the garden most likely manipulating plants. It was a blessing that Kurama had decided to further his stay in Alaric to train with Hiei since the gathering several days ago. If the fox had been in Gandara or in the human world, it would have taken several hours or even a day before he arrived back in Alaric. Running by foot is the means of transportation in the Makai after all. It was the demon way of life.

-O-

Hiei and Kurama descended the wide spiral staircase that led to the upper levels of the castle. With their small bags in hand and Hiei's katana, the two walked towards the front entrance of the castle where the black-haired man sat waiting comfortable for them.

Ryota rose from his position on the velvet couch and extended his hand in greeting.

"Master Kurama. Lord Hiei," he said as Kurama extended his own hand for a hand shake.

Hiei merely responded with a "Hn," and simply eyed the extended hand with a frown.

Ryota chuckled and dropped his arm.

"Lady Mukuro has informed me that you shall be staying at my castle to inspect my lands and policies over the course of two weeks," he mentioned.

Kurama was the one to answer considering Hiei's preference for silence. "Yes, we are. I have never been in your lands, but I have heard that they are extensive and well kept."

The man gave a brief and satisfied grin at the compliment.

"I do hope you find everything to your liking. I will assign some of my servants to wait on you during your stay and guide you through my lands."

Kurama gave his thanks, and Hiei remained silent.

With Ryota's five guards leading and flanking them, the trio sped out of the castle and headed to the west towards the wealthy apparition's lands.

The group of men passed numerous villages that willingly showed their respects to the passing nobles. It took several hours before the group finally came to a halt in front of a dwelling that was slightly smaller in size in comparison to Mukuro's castle. Despite this, Ryota's fortress was still fairly large by normal standards.

Upon the return of their master and the arrival of Alaric and Gandara's second in commands that evening, a flurry of servants brought forth refreshments and snacks at the living room quarters where the men decided to stay for the time being.

"You appear to have a large amount of servants Ryota," Kurama observed as he kindly declined a glass of rare wine being offered to him by a maid.

Ryota chuckled lightly. "I do prefer having my home in ordered condition."

"I do hope you will give us a tour of your home during our stay," the fox cunningly brought up, "I surely would enjoy seeing your castle in its entirety. It seems to hold many rooms and antiques."

The older man assured him that he will personally give them a tour sometime within the two weeks.

Speaking for the first time, Hiei said, "Where will our quarters be during our stay?"

Hiei was beginning to tire of all the formalities. He wanted to simply escape Ryota's obvious conceit towards his fortune and properties. It was sickening.

The older man summoned a lavender haired maid. "Hana please show our guests to their room."

The apparition bowed to her master and his guests before leading them to a wide set of stairs.

As Kurama, Hiei, and the maid ascended the steps towards the bedrooms of the castle, familiar golden orbs met their sight.

With a small gasp, the woman with shoulder-length blonde hair gave out a startled "Hiei!"

-O-

Please be in the holiday spirit to give, and give me your reviews! Tehehe.

I promise that there will be more chapters coming up.

Stay tune!


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Eyes

Finally finished this chapter! Slow and steady wins the race! Haha.

Thank you for the reviews. I adore reading your opinions.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-O-

Chapter 3:

Crimson Eyes

The newly born sun peeked its shy head just above the horizon. In the nearly dark distance, a lone figure stood with its back slightly crouched. Around him was silence.

Hiei wrapped his right hand with the spare bandages he had brought. For some reason, the dragon that he had tamed years ago was restless. He had spent most of the night isolated in the forest attempting to summon the dragon's renowned flames.

He was unable to.

His face marred with exhaustion and frustration, the apparition walked slowly towards the castle.

From her room in the tallest tower of Ryota's castle, Aeya looked at Hiei's sluggish form. She had been very well informed of his abilities and was aware that even in a weakened state, the fire demon was capable of unleashing extraordinary and lethal powers. He has grown, however. Many have gossiped that Hiei was the shortest of the Spirit Detective Team, but from what she can see, the quiet apparition has reached nearly the same height as Lord Yusuke of Tourin, if not more.

"My lady," she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Yes?" Aeya said as she turned her head to focus her amber orbs on the intruding woman.

"I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning, but I shall not be able to serve you today," Hana stated.

Arching a blond eyebrow, Aeya asked for her personal servant to explain.

"Master Ryota has asked me to show Lord Hiei and Master Kurama the nearby villages."

Cogitating momentarily, the woman with bright yellow hair simply said, "I shall go with you."

Hana swiftly lifted her bowed head at her mistress's words.

"Pardon?"

Aeya stifled a small laugh at her maid's confused expression.

"I shall go with you," she repeated, "But make sure that Kei is well taken care of while we are gone. I would also like to speak with him before we depart, so he does not worry."

"As you wish Lady Aeana, but will Lord Ryota permit you?"

"Do not worry about him Hana. I will deal with him," the older woman answered before dismissing the maiden away with a light flick of her hand.

-O-

Kurama and Hiei were standing at the front gates of Ryota's castle. They had just arrived and were waiting patiently -Kurama was anyway -for the servant woman who was supposed to escort them around the lands.

After a few moments, they saw the main door of the large dwelling open in the distance. Clear silver spheres eyed them in surprise as though she had been expecting to arrive first. Immediately, the female apparition ran towards them and came to a stop, breathless.

"Hello my lords. My name is Hana. I hope you did not wait long," she managed to say in between her breaths.

"No, not at all," Kurama assured.

"Are we leaving now?" Hiei interrupted, his already nonexistent patience disappearing further.

Hana shook her head.

"Why?" the fire apparition grimaced.

"Lady Aeya is speaking with Master Ryota," she explained, "She will be along in a minute."

"Aeya will be accompanying us today?" the fox demon inquired.

"Yes, she wanted to leave the castle. It has been some time since she was able to visit the villagers," Hana clarified.

"Well is she going to arrive soon?" Hiei frowned. He truly hated waiting.

As if on cue, their acute hearing picked up the sound of massive doors opening. Aeya stepped forth with Ryota following close behind. The older man appeared to be saying something to the woman, who simply responded with a quick dismissal with her hands. The male's shoulders drooped, and the maiden began to walk towards the trio waiting for her by the front gates. When Ryota disappeared into the castle, three humanoid demons exited and followed the blonde down the stone path.

She hastened her pace, aware that one of the lords has a rather poor ability to wait.

She gave a apologetic smile. "Pardon me for making you wait. I had some...business to discuss with Ryota."

"It is quite alright my lady."

"Hn."

"It was no trouble at all."

Aeya still bowed her head. "I truly am sorry nonetheless."

Hiei eyed the mysterious males shadowing the maiden's movements.

"Are they going to accompany us as well?" he nodded towards them.

With an embarrassed and sheepish laugh, Aeya responded with a "Ryota insists I take them."

"He seems to hold your safety into great consideration," Kurama noted.

"I suppose he does," was all the female demon said.

In the short pause, Hana was able to add in "Shall we head out now my lords and lady?"

Aeya nodded a yes and Kurama agreed.

The lavender-haired servant led the group into a short span of forestry. Just minutes from Ryota's castle was a thriving marketplace where nomadic demons came to trade. The endemic villagers eyed the passing group in awe. They had heard that the second in commands of Alaric and Gandara were currently visiting Master Ryota's lands, but it was a surrealistic sight to behold in person.

The servant began to explain what was seen as they passed. "This is the village of Koana. It is quite famous for its remarkable markets where demons can find almost anything that they are searching for. Tradesmen from the far reaches of the Makai also travel here in order to sell their goods."

"What item is this place most famous for?" Kurama wondered.

"Silk and the rare red gems of the lightning dragon demons," Hiei answered nonchalantly.

Aeya noted, "You sure are very aware and knowledgeable of your lands my lord."

"It's simply Hiei remember," he corrected.

"Ah, yes. Hiei. It is still strange for me to say your name without your title," she excused herself, "Please bear with me until I grow more accustomed to it."

"Hn."

When the fox was sure that the side conversation between Hiei and Aeya was consummated, he asked Hana how exactly the silk and crimson jewels were produced and found.

However, Hana merely stated that it was a secret and that they should inquire about it to Master Ryota.

Kurama's eyes glistened unnoticeably with curiosity and new found knowledge.

'So these materials are important to the extent that they are kept secret from the public. Interesting,' he thought to himself, saving the information to be used and reported to Mukuro later.

"What do these goods look like?" Hiei surprisingly asked, "I have heard of them, but never have I seen one."

Hana responded with an apologetic expression. "Unfortunately, those rare dragon gems are often transported to numerous locations and those that are sold here are bought at an incredibly fast rate by natives and tourists."

"So you have no rare gems here at the moment?" the thousand years old demon probed.

"I am afraid not."

"There are, however, silk still here," Aeya interrupted, "Though they are also a popular consumer item, it is much less so than the gems."

"May we see some? I truly am curious in seeing the quality of this item that these lands are famous for. They must be very extravagant," the fox complimented.

The female servant lead them into a well built store that was tended to by a middle aged demon. Seeing the newly arrived customers, the older woman's jet black orbs glittered with familiarity.

"My lady. Hana. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she cooed.

Giving her a brief but genuine upwards curve of her lips, Aeya introduced her companions.

The woman bowed low. "It is an honor to meet Alaric and Gandara's finest."

Kurama shook his head. "Madam you need not bow to us."

"Such kind and modest demons too," the woman noted and then asked what it was that they had visited her shop for.

"We would like to see some of the silks that this village is known for," Hiei spoke for the first time upon entering the shop.

Within seconds, the woman showed them a room in the far reaches of the store, no doubt where the more valuable materials were kept.

Lifting a burgundy kimono that was encased in a thick glass casing, she said, "This is the last of the goods that is made from the silk created here."

Raising his hands, Kurama hesitated and first questioned if he may touch it, to which the woman bid him to do so.

When his slender fingers came into contact with the fabric of the kimono, he could easily tell, even though he was not an expert in fine fabrics, that the material was of the purest and of the highest quality silk. It was very soft and inviting but sturdy. It was perfect.

Kurama had not planned it but he ended up buying the silk kimono. It was worth a small fortune, but nothing he did not mind spending. He had wanted to buy a gift anyway.

"Who is that for?" the fire demon eyed the fox in innocent curiosity.

The green eyed man had been expecting the question. "It is for someone in the human world of course. I had not been visiting much and I do hope that this will compensate somewhat for my absence."

Hiei did not reply, believing that Kurama felt too much for his human mother.

As they exited the store, a little girl collided with Hiei's muscular form. The young female fell and landed on her behind.

The child quickly stood up on her feet, bowed low, and apologized for the trouble. As she turned to leave in the other direction, Hiei spoke in an irritated but non hostile tone.

"I would like you to give me back what you stole," he said.

The girl's face was a well composed confused expression. Hiei stepped forwards and held out his hand as a silent order to return what she had taken.

Quickly, the orphan attempted to run but before she could even turn around, Hiei materialized in front of her, effectively severing her means of escape.

"I will ask one more time," the ruby eyed demon asked rather calmly, "Return it to me."

The young girl stared defiantly at the ground with her head bowed and reluctantly opened her clenched fist to the man before her. At the center of her palm was a translucent pearl-like jewel attacked to a leather necklace.

Hiei regained his necklace and began walking back to where the rest of his companions stood watching the scene. He watched as the orphan tried to once more run away but was once again halted, this time by a rough hand bruising her wrist. She trailed the large hand covering her wrist to the face of one of the humanoid guards.

"Let go!" she yelled loudly and a boy that was several years younger than she ran forward to help her.

The guard answered in a harsh tone, "Do you know what the punishment is for thieves!?"

As the guard raised his free fist to pummel the girl before him, the little boy's voice could be heard pleading for his sister to be let go.

The guard was unyielding and his fist began to descend quickly towards the orphan girl's face. Mere centimeters from impacting the girl's vulnerable cheeks, his hand was stopped by a strong grip on his upper arm. Slender fingers authoritatively held onto him and a faint volt of electricity could be felt numbing the area of his arm where the intruding hand held it.

"That is unnecessary," a venomous feminine voice threatened. "Stand down."

The guard, startled and confused, met glaring and smoldering golden ones.

When the guard did not drop his fist, Aeya increased the volume and authority lacing her voice and said, "I said stand down."

Once the humanoid demon comprehended the situation, he quickly lowered his arm and bowed. He reluctantly apologized to the child and rejoined the other guards.

"Leave us," Aeya ordered all three guards.

"Master Ryota told us not to let you get out of our sig-" one guard began but was interrupted by Aeya's angry voice.

"I do not want to see any of you for the time being," she explained, her eyes still fiery. "Reflect on what happened. You may return to me when you have all done that."

Slowly, the guards retreated to the nearby forest.

Hiei and Kurama stared in silent shock at the maiden's ability to control such strong guards. They maintained their silence and watched as Aeya went on her knees so that she may be at the same height as the two children before her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, her voice light and caring.

The siblings stared at her in thanks. "Y-Yes, thank you my lady," the little girl stuttered.

Aeya smiled. "You can just call be Aeya little one."

"Thank you for helping my sister," she heard the younger boy said.

"It was no trouble at all," the blonde woman said. "Just remember that stealing is a crime ok? Try not to do it every again."

The girl began to protest, her hand tightly grasping her younger brother's tiny fingers. "I do not know what else to do..."

Aeya's once smoldering eyes became soft. She reached into a hidden pocket of her kimono's sleeve and pulled several dark red crystalline objects that easily caught the shining light of the sun. Opening the child's clenched fists, Aeya placed the crimson objects at the center of her palm.

Hana opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it shut immediately.

Hiei stared at the blood colored treasure, and felt his sight begin to glaze over. There was a faint echoing in the deepest recesses of his mind.

_"Do you want one?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure? I know my mother would not mind if I give you one."_

Then the present returned. He did not hear a voice say those words but rather, he just heard the words echo in his head. It was as thought his mind was recalling some distant memory. The words soon faded and his ruby windows landed on the woman before him.

"Take this little one," Aeya said. "Hana will personally go with you today so that you may exchange it for whatever supplies you need."

The orphan's dulled eyes livened at the precious material given to them.

"Are you s-sure that we can have t-this?" the older sibling inquired, taking her sight away from the red objects to gaze upon Aeya's deep yellow pools.

Aeya assured them with a smile that it was perfectly ok.

The little boy jumped onto Aeya and gave her a long hug. His sister followed suit and the lady of the lands gladly accepted their thanks.

"If you ever encounter any problems at all, contact Hana or me alright? I will send Hana to check on you both every two days. Just promise that you will steal no more," the maiden stated.

"We promise!" both children exclaimed simultaneously.

Aeya let out a merry chuckle. "Hana help these children. I will escort Hiei and Kurama back to the castle." Then to the demons in question, she said, "If that is alright with you both? We can show you more of the various villages some other time during your stay if you so wish."

"That sounds agreeable," Kurama answered.

Hana parted ways with them as she led the children further into the village.

Neither Kurama, Hiei, nor Aeya spoke as they walked through the forest that would take them to their desired location. No one really knew what to say at the moment.

Finally, Aeya broke the silence.

"Please do not tell Ryota about the children or what I gave them. I assure you that I did not steal from him."

Red eyes momentarily gazed over to the woman walking beside them.

"Calm yourself woman," Hiei said, "We have no obligation to tell Ryota anything."

"Hiei is right. Besides, we are aware that those children may be killed to get those treasures from them. Those were the crimson jewels of the lighting dragons were they not?" Kurama quickly deduced.

Aeya did not bother to hide his surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"Your servant girl's reactions was enough of a clue," the fire demon pointed out.

"She was never that great of an actress," the woman laughed.

"How did you get those rare jewels if I may ask?" the fox began.

A sad broken smile was their answer.

"You will have to ask Ryota."

-O-

Is there enough plot development for all of you to enjoy? Or is it too slow?

Also, do you guys have any preference for what happens in the plot?

Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
